Princess Esteem
by Tsuki Doriimaa
Summary: After EW - Things are finally starting to settle back down. Peace is obtained; now to keep it. But there's a problem with the Sanq Hime - a problem Chang Wufei plans on fixing... But how?


  
  


**Princess Esteem**   
By: Anime Redneck   
  
Conceived on 2-26-03   
- Finally posted on 2-6-04   
  
@--}--- * ---{--@

  
`   
    

The day was turning out to be beautiful. One would never have known there were ominous clouds hanging in the air earlier that morning with a slight drizzle covering the land in its cooling fall. Now it was sunny, light blue-gray clouds were in sky with not a lick of rain as far as the eye could see, only the smell of it's previous showing still clung to the air.

    

Since the drizzly morning hours she had been stuck in meeting after meeting with foreign delegates from other colonies, nations, trying to help in outlining the new treaties. It hadn't proved to be easy, as she knew it wouldn't, as her father had told her and as her bodyguard pointed out. Ultimately the young heir was delighted it wasn't going to be a 'come over fly through and go home' type of situation. She loved the challenge it put her mind though. Loved the fact that her father believed in her enough to let her handle these matters while he himself, sat holed up in another part of the castle with his own debates to take care of.

    

Thanking her guests and seeing them to the door the young lady gathered her skirts together and turned heading out of another door; one that led to her private sitting area with her bodyguard following close behind. She idly wondered how her father's discussions were going. Were they as hopeful as hers seemed? Everyone that had gathered in the massive conference room was more then polite to the young heir. They showed her respect as if dealing with her father, they never interrupted while she, or another spoke.

    

It sent a fine tingle down her spine to know they didn't despise her for trying to handle 'grown up things' when she herself was still but a child of seventeen summers. Her up brining and schooling, her time during the wars had strengthened her mind and body, made her stubborn and proud, hard determined to set the peoples of Space and Earth on a peaceful path.

    

They needn't have any more wars. They could all gather together and live in peace if they only tried, made compromises… At that a smile curled her rose-brushed lips.

    

It surprised her a great deal to learn that most of the people she met with had no disagreements of joining together with the others. There were hardly any set backs in her planning, only few problems had arisen that were swiftly dealt with and laid to rest.

    

Walking through the length of the burgundy and gold sitting room the young lady watched as her well tanned bodyguard sped a little to get in front of her, opening the door leading to the maze of hallways bowing at the waist slightly. It never seized to make her cheeks redden. Surely she wasn't in need of such polite gestures? Yes, she was the heir to the Peacecraft throne, youngest child of the royal family; but she was more then capable of opening doors on her own.

    

"M'lady" he swept an arm out for her to pass through before him.

    

She was starting to feel her beloved bodyguard and friend did that just to get a rise out of her. Giggling slightly the blush deepening, she shook her head, sandy blonde locks swaying with the action as she walked quickly past him, hoping he didn't notice her blood rising into her face.

    

Passing many a door and people she knew well the lady tipped her head kindly to them all in greeting. Her meetings were adjourned for two hours, giving all plenty of time for lunch and some rest before continuing once more. She, with her two hours, had some things to take care of though and hopped that her bodyguard wouldn't try to hurt her too badly at the suggestion.

    

Twirling hands in the folds of her elaborate over vest of red, gold and pink she nervously glanced over her shoulder upon reaching a double set of doors, waiting for him to pass her by to open them, as she knew he would.

    

When indeed he did pass her up to open them she hesitated stepping through, glanced at the rich blue carpet one last time before meeting those endless eyes above her. "Wufei?" did her voice sound so unsure? Ohhh, she'd never get this right! He'd been her friend since the last war, always been around her and she was _still_ anxious when asking such a trivial thing!

    

Hearing the hesitant note in the usual strong and sure alto the young man holding open the bedroom suits doors glanced up curiously, "Yes, M'lady?" Her eyes narrowed playfully at him, making his lips turn upwards into a small smirk.

    

"Why do you never call me by my name?"

    

Chuckling at his charge Wufei started to lightly prod her into the room so he could stop holding the doors open like a doorstop, so they could talk with relative ease in her outer chamber. "Ah but Relena m'dear I always use your name when it is needed. The other times" he smiled down at her, a rare occurrence many were never graced with, "it is merely amusing to see how you would act to being called another." It really was too easy to rile the young princess up. However it seemed only few knew the ways to achieve such reactions from her.

    

"Honestly Wufei" Relena sighed smiling as she lightly smacked his muscled arm before sitting calmly into a plush chair, "You are too much… I see though, you've been picking up habits from that lover of yours!" teasing the Chinese boy brought the traitorest blush back to her cheeks.

    

"Hmm, maybe" he nodded taking a seat of his own, "But it flows both ways, he picks up as much from me as I do him." Feeling a bit light today he nudged her foot with his own, "You could do well to pick up a few things from the braided menace as well Relena." They had long ago done away with formalities; they served no purpose unless gathered in a proper function, then they resumed, she as Relena-sama or Princess Relena, and he as Preventer Chang.

    

Taking a sip of water the heart shaped face nodded, "Your probably right Fei, but he's stationed at the Preventers HQ, we rarely see him around here…" it saddened her that she hasn't been able to see those she knew so well during the wars, now that they were over. Wufei had become her bodyguard by choice, if her information was correct. Duo had joined the Preventers and was stationed at their HQ when not away on missions or helping to train the harder of new recruits… the ones that needed an attitude adjustment.

    

Trowa and Quatre last she heard had flow back to L4 to take over and settle down the war strung hellish atmosphere of WEI. There were many things there, that after his fathers passing, that needed to be set right again. Both boys readily agreed that if needed, they would help out on any missions, but 'til then, they would be taking care of WEI and would stay in touch. Somewhere along the months after the wars end, those two boys had forgotten to 'stay in touch'; she giggled only having heard from them around six times in so many months.

    

Now the last pilot… leaning back in her chair closing her sky-like eyes Relena sighed.

    

She had no clue where Heero had disappeared off to. He had done his usual thing… not been there, then showed up to fight, as soon as it was all over, he disappeared once more into thin air. It was all right though, she didn't mind; only worried about him. Nothing she or the others had done was successful in finding the Japanese pilot. Then again, if he didn't wish to be found, he wouldn't be. Still… it was a bit disconcerting that he would just disappear like that.

    

She couldn't deny she liked the boy… liked them all in their own ways… and she wasn't obsessed with him like Shinigami loved to tease her about. She was merely concerned for him being alone… Ohh it was a strange and selfish thought, she knew, but couldn't help but think it anyways! No one should be alone. Least of all someone like that. Someone without anyone, without a past and an unknown present… It just saddened her.

    

But! With a grin she sat up observing her Chinese guard as he walked the book lined shelves of her sitting room. She had two wonderful guys to keep her company, guards and friends, she wasn't lonely and the others _did_ keep in touch no matter how loosely they tagged the word to the two lovers inconsistent communiqués.

    

"Hey Fei?"

    

Turning slowly black eyes peered at her, "Yes M'lady?" twinkling.

    

Now if she could only get the Chinese lad to stop acting towards her like they were in the ancient 1800's she would be on a progressive roll.

    

Though, she had to smile and admit; it was rather humorous to see such a proud warrior and person teasing her in such a way. It made a happy thrill run through her. Wufei and Duo treated her, teased her, as they would their sister… It was wonderful to have friends like that; so close you were nearly adoptive family…

    

"Would you mind terribly, if we went to the mall for the break?"

    

So this is what she was nervous about?

    

"The m-mall?" fringing shocked horror Wufei took a step way from her. No, he didn't mind going to the mall with the smaller girl… He didn't like going there with Duo either and he liked them both, but that didn't mean he was going to make it easy on them. "Are you sure that's a necessary risk to take M'lady?"

    

"Wufei…" smiling eyes narrowed back at him, "Don't do this, come on! It'll be fun!"

    

"That's what I'm afraid of!" throwing his hands in the air dramatically he explained, "That's what both of you say when we do things like this and _something_ always happens!"

    

Relena giggled, lips curling into a small smirk as one brow quirked upwards, "And this is a bad thing because…?"

    

Honestly… he thought waving her into her bedchamber while he waited in the sitting room, he worried about the two of them. One of these days, these 'outings' they kept insisting on dragging him on were going to kill him. As far as his mental count told him, nearly all of the outings they have been on have had some sort of 'bad thing' happen to them… Mainly whatever it was seemed directed at him while the two of them walked away unsheathed.

    

Some God was out to get him. It had been confirmed and the order sent to be carried out. The agent names were Relena Dorlin Peacecraft and Duo "Shinigami" Maxwell…

    

Agents of Heaven's Hell.

    

Soft laughter bubbled up from his throat at that thought.

    

It most definitely fit them both, that much he was certain of. Could Heaven truly have a Hell though? He didn't know… not really… but as much as the two younger siblings teased him, you'd think it were truly possible.

    

Within minutes the quite click of the bedroom door sounded as it opened revealing a prettily dress changed Relena smiling tentatively. Shaking his head in good humor Wufei offered his arm to her before leading out of the room and castle altogether heading for the Sanq Mall with Pagan driving them.

  


oOo@oOo   
_We go out to a party somewhere   
The moment we walk in the door   
People stop and everybody stares   
She don't know what they're staring for_   
oOo@oOo@oOo

  
`   
    

They entered the mall a short time later, Pagan waiting in the limo for them. Almost as soon as Relena stepped foot outside the large vehicle heads turned towards her. Maybe it was just the car she drove in? Surely not that many people knew what her face looked like.

    

Okay, fine, she was the Kings daughter, granted, but it wasn't possible for that many to know her… Was it? Fidgety she started playing with her purses strap.

    

It did not use to be like this, Wufei reflected while people turned to stare. She hadn't always been this shy around them. During the war she was a bold, strong willed and stubborn girl! Now… now she was still what once was, but shy around large groups of people… if you had not known Relena back during those hellish times and just knew her from now… One would never believe they were one in the same.

  


oOo@oOo   
_She don't know she's beautiful   
(Never crossed her mind)_   
oOo@oOo@oOo

  
`   
    

Smiling kindly at her unease, he took her arm once more in his, patting her hand and escorted her into the monstrous mall, glaring at those who stared more then was politely necessary. "Relax M'lady."

    

She shook her head minutely, "They're staring Fei… Why do they always stare?" She didn't like it, didn't like it at all…

    

"They stare because you are a sight to behold Relena… not one to worry over. Why do you feel as if you're a specimen under the eye of scientists when you go out in public?"

    

Why indeed! She had never felt like this before, so why now? Why after all she'd been through, all she helped to accomplish and the exposure she had, should she feel this way? Was it anything different then the way it was back then? She couldn't find something that would say it so, but it was… something in the way they looked at her, put her small self ill at ease…

    

"I… I'm not sure Fei…"

    

Hearing his lover's self-given nickname from her lips made him smile. Wufei knew she was so worked up over what was going on around her that she didn't register using the braided boys name for him. Which was all right by him, his Love had given him many a name, all-befitting if he did say so himself.

    

"They believe you are worth their eyes sight M'lady…" patting her hand comfortingly, "Relena you're a bright young lady, your popular, most everyone knows about you by name if not face." He tired explaining, "And with that, coupled within it all, you've got a shinning beauty that bacons them to look at you; like a moth to a flame."

  


oOo@oOo   
_She don't know she's beautiful   
(No she's not that kind)   
She don't know she's beautiful   
Though time and time I've told her so_   
oOo@oOo@oOo

  
`   
    

"I don't know Fei… I'm not that pretty… I'm ordinary." Her Chinese guard snorted at that but she either didn't notice or chose to ignore it as she smiled at him pulling him along "Lets go shopping! We've only got an hour or so before we have to be back!" acting as if her unease was never there to begin with.

    

Bring drug from store to store Wufei vowed to himself that before the month ended - Relena had a peace talk in L2 to attend - that he (with a little luck and patience) would have Relena Dorlin Peacecraft believing in herself like she used to.

    

So help him Nataku.

    

He needed a plan though…

    

Never having had this problem to deal with before. It was new. His charge made it highly challengingly as she herself could be just as pigheaded as he. His charge also being who she is, the state of her nature, made the placid Dragon realize that he needed to do this carefully… She had such wavering faith in herself, yet none at all; no slight crack within when she negotiated with the different leaders of the nations.

    

Needless to say, it was a baffling concept to perceive. Almost like there were two Relena's housing the same body. When in conflicting talks, one emerged. When alone or with friends, the shy unsure Relena stepped forward forcing the strong bold one back. Almost amusing it was in a sad way...

    

However, planning for this certain life-changing event would take more knowledge then he himself thought to possess. He could plan battles, take out the enemy; do recon and any other number of duties concerning fighting…

    

As a scholar in his life before war he was knowledgeable in many fields… Life, as much as he had lived, still proved to be a challenge.

    

He smiled; consulting with Death seemed to be a good idea. His lover had more life flowing through him then the fountain of youth.

    

He did know though, that a change of clothes could prove wonders on a person's outlook (yet he refused to change most of his at his Love's begging.) It was thus, when Relena started to tug him from the Bed & Baths store in a direction where they had the option of going to a clothing store or shoe store. He wisely refused to budge when she started towards the left (shoes) and started following him into the other, standing around until she got the message that, he was not shopping, that was her job.

    

He was there as her costume helper, for once, not complaining as she asked for his opinions. Duo would certainly be laughing it up to watch his justice raving lover make faces at some suites, give thumbs up or down and flat out tell her what the most obvious problem was with them. He would in turn, feel maybe slightly bad for his adoptive sister for the sad faces she was making, the almost glittering grin she flashed and the amount of clothes she tied on by the Asian's order, much less the stack of them she actually bought.

    

With three sacks loaded into the small petite hands of Relena and another four in her guards, they headed back towards the main halls where the entrance was located. They had managed to spend most of the two hours on clothes alone; now they had thirty minutes to reach the limo, drive home and get back into the meeting room.

    

They reached the main doors without problem. They were both having a good laugh from a joke Relena cracked that would have made Shinigami proud. Wufei was mentally logging it to pull out and surprise his Shibo with later on.

    

It was fine, they had came, survived the crowds, the staring people… Relena had actually managed to loosen up and ignore them as she dashed from store to store; Chinese bodyguard in tow.

    

It wasn't until they were back outside that the problems and reality crashed down around the happy blonde.

    

Someone - who Wufei extremely wanted to seek out and destroy for ruining their fun - had whistled shouting out an obscene comment along the lines of, "Hey baby put out my fire."

    

Growling and glare at anyone else deciding to add to that comment the Chinese man led the young princess away vowing that justice would be served when they saw Relena next.

  


~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

  
  
`   
Alrighty gang! Lets give it up for another new story from me! lol ^_^ Like I don't have enough already, right? This one, however is different...   
  
See the 'Conceived' date of it? 2-26-03?? That's the date this actually popped into my head and I started writing on it. And it's not (as I remember) too far away from the date that this chapter here came to a stop.... Meaning, that for nearly a year I've been sitting on it, debating whether to continue the chapter more - or to stop it where it is (now) and post it to see what y'all think of it. Needless to say, since it's 2-6-04 - I've sat on it little under a year and finally decided to post it as is, and start the rest in another chapter.   
  
I hope that y'all find this intresting. I, personally, haven't seen one like it out there, so I'm hoping y'all like it. ^_^ I'm gonna go read something now, get to bed, and tomorrow bright and early I'll start on a chapter for one of my other stories until Ane-chan gets home and we can help each other plan stuff. ^_~   
  
AKA - I'll have a the next chapter out (to this or another story) soon! Y'all take care and have a good one! Please review and let me know whatcha think! Thanks!   
  
Keep it kickin'!   
  
~ Anime Redneck   
  
`   
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
**Disclaimer**:.. We don't own _Gundam Wing_... And I sure the hell don't own Sammy Kershaw's _"She Don't Know She's Beautiful"_! So you can't sue me or send Wing Zero after me either! I'll sick Sean on you! I own 'im and my truck and the plot to this story if I actually had one. ^___^ ::crackles::   
  



End file.
